


Fanvid: Knight in Shining Armour (Glory of Love)

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the man who would fight for her honour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Knight in Shining Armour (Glory of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** The Glory of Love, by Chicago, performed by The Filmscore Orchestra

**Length:** 3.45

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
